2nddimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr.Baljeet
Baljeet is a member of The Resistance. He prefers to be called "Dr. Baljeet" due to his intelligence. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Character Biography Baljeet was gifted with a very high IQ at a young age, and as a result, became very intelligent. Somehow, he was able to attend college and receive a doctorate, thus earning the name "Dr. Baljeet", which he now prefers to be called. When Heinz Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area with his army of Normbots, Baljeet became a member of the Resistance, along with Isabella, Buford, Candace, and the Firestorm Girls in an effort to bring down his reign. One fateful day, Phineas and Ferb came to this 2nd Dimension, and needed help in getting back to their own dimension. Upon learning that their alternate selves couldn't assist them, they went across the street to Isabella's house, but were stopped by a Normbot, which was taken down by Buford. Once they entered the gate surrounding the girl's house they fell down a chute in into the Resistance's hideout and were tied up by the Firestorm Girls. Isabella freed them and led them to the only person who could help them - Dr. Baljeet. Dr. Baljeet explained the concept of inter dimensional traveling to them, and that the flow of dimensions goes clockwise, and that going traveling that way would be easy, but if they were to go counter-clockwise, it would require eight million gigawatts of energy, overloading the local power grid - and he even sings a song about it. However, since the 1st Dimension is right next to the 2nd Dimension, counter clockwise, to get back home without having to go through a mess of dimensions would require the eight million gigawatts of energy that Dr. Baljeet suggested. Candace then shows up, and reveals herself as the leader of the Resistance. She gives everyone work to do, so that Phineas and Ferb can return back home. She tells Baljeet to rewire the power of the town to help power the remote version of the Other Dimension-inator, so they can open a portal. They eventually do so, and there is an easy door to the boys' backyard. However, open hearing that their pet, Perry has been captured by Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb want to rescue him. Dr. Baljeet explains that they may not be able to open the portal again, and that the slightest trigger could cause it to shut. Just then, Candace from the 1st Dimension, jumps through the portal, believing it to be the Mysterious Force that she believes always takes away her brother's inventions before her parents can see them. This causes the portal to close. The group, sans Baljeet, goes to travel underground using mine carts to break into Doofenshmirtz's lair. Baljeet is not seen again until near the end of the movie, when he enters the 1st Dimension along with the rest of the Resistance, to thank Phineas, Ferb, and friends for finally defeating Doofenshmirtz, and they return to their now freed town. Background Information * Dr. Baljeet does not share many similarities to his 1st Dimension counterpart physically, except that he has the same skin color and eyes. Other than that, his hair is a different style, and he has different clothing. * If Baljeet got a doctorate before Doofenshmirtz began his reign, he would have gotten it at most 5 years ago, at which case, if he were 10 or so at the current time, he would've gone to college at 5, not to mention the amount of years he spent there, unless he spent a few months or a year there. If so, that would have been remarkable. * Underneath his coat, he wears a shirt with the "D" logo on it, which stands for Doofenshmirtz. Since no other members of the Resistance wear clothing with this, his loyalty to the group is questionable. It is possible that he is not a full member of the organization, since he did not join them on most of their endeavors in the film, or that he just decided to keep his Dooferalls for an unknown reason. * Baljeet tells his peers to call him "Dr. Baljeet", though when Candace just calls him "Baljeet", he does not have anything wrong with this, showing a possible sign of fear and/or respect for his superior. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension